Research Training and Education Core - The Research Training and Education Core will continue the Center's work in training the next generation of health disparities researchers and other health professionals. The Research Training and Education Core consist of four components: 1) a journal club for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty; 2) a lecture series which is open to the public and the campus community; 3) a certificate program, the